


Looming Shadows of Trees Long Gone

by Demonskull



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unreliable Narrator, anti capitalist messages, mixing both versions of the anime, so many original characters youll wonder why im writing a fanfic and not an original work!, the fourth wall is paper thin and i tore right through it!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonskull/pseuds/Demonskull
Summary: I have a story to tell you. The story of two great Galaxy Soldiers, Galaxia and Popopo, and what happened to them. It's not a sad story for the most part, but it doesn't have a happy ending. Would you like to listen?





	Looming Shadows of Trees Long Gone

Our story begins on Twinkle Star, a planet known for its eternal peace, with a young Twinklian princet named Popopo. They had 7 siblings, all seemingly more wonderful (in the eyes of the public) than them in different ways. Popopo was short, chubby, had long, dark hair and purplish skin. They had two dark marks on each of their cheeks and usually wore a bright smile.

They felt isolated everywhere, their status hurting instead of helping them like their siblings’. They buried themself in music, learning all types of instruments, and studying everything they had a passing interest in. And when they studied, they kept themself inside, with nobody to talk to, thus the cycle repeated.

One day, after such a long period of peace, Popopo’s parents, the Monarchs of Twinkle Star, receiving a message declaring a war of some sort was certainly surprising to everyone.

_You cannot keep this up much longer._

_We know all your atrocities behind this facade you’ve put up._

_Will you fight, come clean, or be crushed underfoot?_

Popopo thought this was very exciting. Their parents didn’t share the sentiment. All of the princets were assigned personal guards to be by their side at every moment, and security everywhere else was drastically strengthened.

Popopo was sleeping while this was being put into action, and they awoke with a start to a sharp knocking on their bedroom door. Behind it, a tall knight in shining, gold armor, a white dress with red and green accents, and a red cape stood. Their face was fully covered by a helmet with a diamond shape at the front of the visor and a single, sharp wing on either side.

They immediately dropped to one knee and said, “Princet, I pledge my life to protect yours. I, Galaxia, the Swordbearer of Truth, will follow you to the utmost.”

“Um…” The princet started, unsure of what to say, “Thank you?”

“It is my pleasure. Please, do not hesitate to ask anything of me.”

“Okay?” Popopo paused for a second, “I think we missed a step here, get up…”

Galaxia stiffly stood up.

“I’m Popopo, nice to meet you.”

“I am Galaxia, as I said,” They thought for a second, “I am not supposed to be your friend… But, seeing as we are bound for life now, I would like to learn more about you... And you, I?”

“I would like that.” Popopo smiled warmly.

And so they talked to each other until the sun went down, about meaningless things, about loneliness. Galaxia, apparently, had been similarly isolated in their life. Their outlet was sword fighting, they channeled all their emotions into it like Popopo did their music. During the whole exchange, never did Galaxia take their helmet off. But that was fine by Popopo, they just needed someone to talk to who _really_ listened.

Of course, all good things must end, and Popopo got tired, Galaxia bowing deeply and going outside to guard their door.

The days went on like this, Popopo and Galaxia settling into the routine of talking for hours every day, then Galaxia guarding outside while Popopo slept. Galaxia sometimes passed out in the middle of a conversation from pure exhaustion, and Popopo wrapped a blanket around their shoulders and played a calming song on whatever instrument they could grab first. Galaxia always woke up to Popopo’s playing and smiled softly beneath their helmet.

“Galaxia,” Popopo said one of these times, voice sweet as honey to Galaxia’s ears, “Don’t you take breaks? Or go home? I’ll be fine if you do, you know…”

Galaxia cocked their head, placing a hand on their chin to show that they were thinking.

“Princet, I take my duties seriously, but… If you say I should take a break, I’ll take your words to heart.”

“I’m glad-”

“I cannot leave your side, though. That was my one order. I will need to sleep here.”

Something about that made Popopo bristle up. _If they can’t leave,_ they thought, _I guess I’ll bring a sleeping bag or something in here?_

And so Galaxia slept in Popopo’s room that night. They hadn’t gotten a sleeping bag yet, and Popopo wasn’t keen on either of them sleeping on the floor, so Galaxia slept in Popopo’s bed-nest with them. This was the first time Galaxia ever took their armor and helmet off in front of Popopo.

Popopo thought they were so handsome. They had short, curly hair and brown skin. Their eyes were downturned, and their face seemed so stern, even when they smiled. Popopo felt like Galaxia’s beauty shot them through the heart.

Popopo tried hard as they could to stay on one side of the nest, and Galaxia on the other, but when they woke up, they had drifted over to Galaxia’s side, watching their sleeping face for a moment before turning over in embarrassment.

While they were still freaking out, alarms started blaring suddenly. Galaxia popped up and scrambled around for their armor and weapon.

“Oh stars above!” Galaxia panicked, shoving their helmet on and grabbing Popopo’s hand to get them out of bed, “I shouldn’t have let my guard down! The one time…!”

“What’s happening?!” Popopo started panicking, because Galaxia was panicking.

“Grab everything you need, we have to leave _now_!”

Popopo grabbed a backpack and shoved everything they could fit inside, mostly changes of clothes and some smaller instruments, but they didn’t care to see which.

Galaxia pulled the door open with such force it almost came off its hinges, slung the backpack over one shoulder, and Popopo over the other. They ran quickly through the maze of a castle, making it out the front door in just a few minutes.

A crowd seemed to be gathering around two strangers in black, a huge smile on one of their faces evident despite their mouth being covered. The other was poised ready to attack should anyone try to advance. In between them, the Monarchs were handcuffed with some sort of magic. Popopo watched in awe, the smiling stranger saying something in Common about “Nightmare Enterprises” and a deal that had been made. That it wouldn’t, couldn’t save them. The smiling stranger suddenly produced and axe and said something about-

Popopo was suddenly on their feet again, being led into a small spacecraft by Galaxia, who was in a frenzy about how they would be killed if they didn’t leave _right now_. They got inside, slamming the door shut, and tapping things into some sort of console.

“That was…” Popopo began, trying to search for the right word.

“That _was_ going to get you killed!” Galaxia snapped as the ship started to take off.

“It was... Awesome…”

“Awesome?! Your parents are going to be _dead!_ And for what?! It served no purpose!”

“The same people that had not allowed you to sleep? To enjoy simple pleasures of life? To _be my friend?_ ” Popopo ran a hand through their hair, “And you feel sympathetic?”

Galaxia had nothing to say about that. They didn’t, really-- but they had to pretend they were.

But not any more, right?

“Truly, you are a wild card, Your Highness.”

“What’s _Nightmare Enterprises_?” Popopo said, the words in Common sounding strange in their mouth.

“I don’t know. I had heard the name a bit before, but I was never told anything about it.”

“Where do we go from here? We can’t go back, can we?”

“We’ll go far away. As far as we can,” Galaxia paused, “One of the members of my squad said they wanted to go to Rock Star. I don’t know any other places, but we could start there.”

It took them four days to get there, and as soon as they did, the found the closest inhabited place to where they landed. It was a large, black compound, with two short, spear-wielding soldiers guarding the front.

“Please,” Galaxia said in Common, their heavy accent nearly causing their words to be lost along the way, “We need something to eat. Anything. We’ll leave after, but, please.”

One guard looked to the other, then they nodded slightly to one another, made a ‘stop’ gesture at Galaxia, and went inside.

“That’s it,” Popopo said, in their native language, “We’re dead. It was nice to know you.”

“Likewise, princet,” Galaxia replied, “Maybe we will cross paths again soon.”

The door slammed open, a very tall, light blue avian coming out with thermoses of soup.

“Hi!” The Avian yelled, “Please eat! You don’t need to do anything, just please eat!”

The soup tasted divine to the Twinklians, not only was it food when they were starving, but it was finally something new.

“You want seconds?” The avian said when the two finished, both of them nodding enthusiastically, “Why don’cha come inside?”

Of course they accepted the offer and went in. The building was sparsely decorated inside, but lots of people and machines were inside. It was like sensory overload to the Twinklians, who were sheltered from other planets and people their entire lives. The avian led them to a large kitchen-looking area with many small, orange and cream-colored things running around, cooking a wide array of dishes.

“Pick anything you like, guys,” They said, gesturing around, “We feed the needy for free ‘cause we always end up having too much.”

“Thank you so much.” Galaxia said with a deep bow, and then ran off to look around.

“You’re allowed to do that?” Popopo asked, seeming genuinely bewildered.

“Of course. We make our own rules,” They stretched a feathered hand out, “I didn’t get your name. I’m Ari.”

“I’m Popopo, and my companion is Galaxia,” They said as they took Ari’s hand, “Nice to meet you.”

“Weird names!” Ari laughs as she shakes their hand, “Where you from?”

“Oh, Twinkle Star!”

“Uh, really...?” Ari started, then looked like she was going to say something, then stopped.

“Yeah, but we had to leave ‘cause these people suddenly showed up and-”

“Could you hold on a sec? I’ll be right back.” Ari shouts, heading for a different door than the one they entered in, “Don’t go anywhere!”

“Princet, what’s going on?” Galaxia questions, coming up behind Popopo.

Popopo didn’t have an answer, so they just gave a simple shrug as Ari slammed the door behind herself.

And they heard one last thing from Ari (for a while, at least): “ _WADDLE DOO!_ GET OVER HERE- _PLEASE!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> "Is that it?" Tiff asked, leaning forward from where she was sitting.  
> "No, but that's it _for now._ The sun is about to set, and I would rather you get home soon."  
> "Aww, no fair!" Tuff groans, "I wanted to hear the rest of the story."


End file.
